Distress
by shadowfire
Summary: They don't care. They go on with their cheerful lives and keep on smiling. But yet, you...I wonder why you haven't come to save me from myself yet? MaiJonouchi


~ Why do I exist

In a world where

No one exists

But myself

But…

Everyone hates me

Everyone is just a shape

So what am I?

I…

I hate you

~

Blonde hair streamed in the wind, violet eyes were scanning the beach as the young Mai Kujaku stared out at the foam that rose from the sea when it crashed on the shore. Her hands extended out, feeling the glass that was around her. Her body wasn't able to move, trapped in the glass. She looked up and down, seeing the sand drip down on her, pooling at the bottom where the sand had almost risen to her knees and she was kneeling. 

They were all having fun out there…all except her. Being alone wasn't all so new to her but she hated watching it, trapped in the moment. Her friends/arch-enemies were frolicking on the beach, splashing water on each other. Some were in the water, trying to knock each other off the other person's back…stupid childish games. It wasn't like she wanted to play or anything but she wanted to be apart of it.

Watching it for weeks on end, the same boring fun receptive stuff was getting to her.

She thought of the day she ended up like this, when she thought she could control the God. It was a smart plan, stealing the God card from Malik. She was a female…females were goddess's in themselves…well, she was at least. But God wouldn't listen to her…and she failed. 

Trapped in the nothingness…

Fuck Malik…

Jonouchi was right beside her, she couldn't figure out who he was until it was too late. His voice was soft and beautiful then…how she wanted him then…to feel safe. Bond to a board, hand cuffed…watching her life dwindle away…she wanted over anything to be held…to be safe before she died.

How she longed to die…

But she didn't…

She regretted that

Death would have been nicer…

She saw him a minute before she was sent away. Hands were around her chin…warm, they were…how she wanted that moment to last. He was so stupid…trying to undo the chains that couldn't ever be undone but though he was an idiot…he tried. That was enough for her…

Arigato Gozaimasu… 

Yugi's other half took the blow…how Jonouchi fought to keep her here…maybe then he would have told her that he was in love with her. 

No, he was a chicken…she would do it herself…

Aishiteru…

Stuck to the floor, paralyzed…hearing his screams as she went to the shadow realm…his screams mixing with hers. 

It wasn't dark there…it was bright and sunny. There was hope…god she loved the beach. She loved it since she was little. Her house was by the beach when she was little…she lived alone. She would duel by the beach with her friends, her harpies. 

Even they were taken from her…as he laughed at her…and she was to die a slow death. 

They have fun out there…oblivious to the fact she could see it all. Given up on trying to break the glass…

Another glance up…just a little bit more sand…before she was covered…it was up to her chin now. 

She longed to die…

The sun is bright….it's hot. The sand around her body was heating up…scorching her skin. She hated it…wanting release from this. Death would come with welcome arms.

Rain…it poured…the sand turned black. They left her, off into a building on the side.

They left her alone…to die.

She would die alone…with no one there

She expected that…no one ever really did like her

She thought she had friends

But she didn't…

They didn't care that she was going to die

They had yet to rescue her

O well…

A single drop of rain fell from the sky…as the last grain of sand fell. No one was there…the world turned cold. 

She was going to die…a welcome change.

Brown amber eyes stare into hers…her hand reached out…it was glass. No one was there…

"Jonouchi-kun…" she whispered. His smile flashed through her face…sigh. It wasn't real…her eyes closed…waited for death…it would come…happiness would begin now. 

Enough with the suffering…

Her eyes opened…Too bright. People staring at her…all shades of eyes…

Why aren't I dead?

"Welcome back, Mai…," said a familiar voice. She looked up, climbing to her feet. Taller then she, blonde…amber eyes…cocky smirk, wrinkled clothes…

"Jonouchi…" she whispered and she felt his thumb run down her cheek. It was rough, callused… and she looked up at him. She smiled and moved the two inches between him, hugging him. He hugged her back…she had forgotten how happy she was with him, how warm he was. 

She pulled back, staring at him. " Why are you crying?" she whispered then scolded herself inwardly. Stupid her…

"I'm not…I got some rain in my eye…" he said, rubbing his eye. She knew the truth and she kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Thank you…for everything…" She spoke and as if in a trance, she walked down the pier where she had ended up.

I want Malik…

I want to kill him…

But I don't know where he is…

She walked for so long, She couldn't remember…where she was going in the 1st place.

She ended up at Kaiba Land…Neon lights flashed at her as she walked in. The closed sign was on the door but it was open…she got in.

There were plaques on the wall…and she stared at them. There stood her friends who didn't come for her. They were all smiling…the pictures were hanging on the wall next to the date. It was yesterday.

Did they wait until I was going to die before they saved me?

Had they forgotten about me?

They can smile…

But I wasn't…

Are that what friends are?

You can't trust people…

They only let you down…

And you are in pain…

So be alone. It wouldn't hurt you

Too much…

Yugi was smiling in his…he looked quite confident…Malik…it wasn't the Malik she knew…this one looked innocent…he was smiling nervously, but smiling never less.

Did you feel any pain making me miss out my life?

How can you smile?

You hurt so many

You don't care…

Kaiba was looking like his usual self, smirking. He was smiling though…striking fear into anyone's hearts who looked at it. It was what they called his smile…

He is smart…

He has no one

He doesn't smile

He wouldn't get hurt

Jonouchi was last in the line of plaques…he wasn't smiling. He looked so sad…like a lost puppy that had been drenched in the rain. He looked ill…

Why wasn't he smiling?

He placed in the top 4…

He missed me

He cared about me!

He does!

She looked up at the shelves that were lining the wall. There was her favorite thing in the world, she used to have one of those when she was little, a Harpies Lady Sisters doll. It brought a smile to her face.

My friends…they are here for me…

I am not alone

I never was alone

She ran out of the place, running through the rains. She jumped through the puddles of mud in the road, splashing it over everything, including herself but it didn't bother her. She was looking for Jonouchi.

She crossed the entire town, without feeling incredibly tired. It must have been from sitting in a glass hourglass for such a long time. She loved being able to run around freely. 

She reached the Turtle Game Shop where Yugi lived and she was surprised to find Yugi and his other half throwing mud pies at each other at and at Jonouchi who was trying to duck out of the way. She snorted, watching the action. She soon regretted even making a noise as a mud pie flew into her face, splashing her with its wet, muddy, slimy surface. She gasped in shock and looked up at Jonouchi who was smirking. 

She smirked right back and grabbed some in her hand, running at him. She smashed it into his face and he laughed as she knocked him to the ground, pounding him to the ground with mud. 

It felt nice to laugh again…she missed doing there a lot. Jonouchi was covered in mud from head to toe as she was and they yelled at each other, kneeling in the ground to get more mud. They did not realize that Yugi and his other half had gone inside, leaving them out there alone. 

Jonouchi smirked at her, seeing her by the tree, away from him, her hand holding a fistful of mud and he ran at her, wanting to smash his own load at her. His foot slipped from underneath him and he felt flying, knocking her, sending them both to the ground.

She realized the predicament they were in as he stared down at her, his body eclipsing hers. She knew she should get out of here fast before she did something that she was going to regret but her body told her to stay, as did her mind. 

They both stared at each other, neither having any desire to move until Jonouchi smiled at her, chuckling to himself. She smiled and he leaned down, pinning her arms to the ground. 

Normally she didn't like these kinds of things when males tried to dominate her but today she didn't care and he kissed her, simple, sweet and everything she wanted.

Yugi and Yami watched from their spot in the window, having a perfect view of the festivities and they were smiling as the two of them got more intimate and bolder. 

"It's cute, ne?" Yugi whispered and Yami smiled at him, putting his hand over Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah it is…"

I apologize for not going more into the romance…I mean, I like doing those kinds of things because I love reading those kind of things but maybe I am not in the right mood today…not feeling the love. ^_^.

I hope you liked it…and forgive me not putting in more kissing details…just thought it better to leave it…after all it's the end of the story…simple and sweet does the trick, ne?

If you want more kissing action scenes…read my other works…they're good! I was quite proud of them…

This story comes right after the Battle City tournament for all that were curious. Ignore the episodes after that, the duel monsters are alive arc where Mai turns evil * sobs*

I highly doubt most of you have seen those ones…neither have I but I seen pictures…so I know…* snorts*

This is a different style then I usually write…just felt like a change…no worries, if it is too confusing or chaos…I will change it. Just wanted to see what people think about it. 

Looking at it, I agree…I didn't really make sense to me…it seems rushed but…what can I do about it now…I think it is passable. Not up to my usual standards but I like it…

Sayonara…


End file.
